The Twilight of a Dragonic Christmas
by Niceguy42
Summary: Spyro has been in love with Cynder for years, in fact, there's nothing he won't say that compliments the Dragoness, however, he's been unable to confess to her, that is, until Christmas rolls around, and Spyro can finally have his dream become a reality (Christmas One-Shot)


**(Ho ho ho, my dudes, it is Christmas time, and as such, What is Christmas Without a holiday special? Yes that's right, last year it was Skylanders-Holiday Wonders, this year it's another one-shot, and yet another AU in which Spyro confesses his love for Cynder, this will lead to it sharing similarities to both Holiday Wonders and Two Young Dragons, though on a separate note, I'm making Nero Spyro's rival this time for Cynder's love, although he won't already by paired with her, like, I see these comics that depict Spyro as an abusive boyfriend (which is nowhere near his actual character) and Nero comes in to save the day, and that kinda pisses me off, considering how Spyro would literally be anything but abusive and selfish, so, he's Spyro's rival for Cynder's love, anyways, enjoy!)**

Christmas time, one of the most joyous occasions in the year, and for Spyro, it was something special, you see, ever since he and Cynder had grown into young adults and were living at the dragon temple under the watchful eye of Ignitus amongst the other Dragons that had hatched during the Year of the Dragon **(yes this is a story that takes place in a universe where the Apes never besieged the temple)**, he'd always wanted to confess how he felt for her, but nothing ever seemed like the right moment, but now, he knew for certain that Christmas was the right moment, he had everything planned, and a present that was back in his quarters, he just needed to talk to Cynder.

_"Easier said than done" _Spyro thought to himself as he walked down the halls of the Temple, first he needed to actually find her, as he continued walking through the halls, he accidentally bumped into Ignitus.

"Oh! I'm sorry Ignitus, didn't see you there" Spyro chuckled nervously as Ignitus smiled.

"It's all right, young dragon, is there something on your mind? You aren't usually bumping into other Dragons" he asked as Spyro looked down.

"I think so, it's about Cynder..." he trailed off as Ignitus gave a caring look.

"I know what plagues your mind, young dragon" he replied as Spyro grew uncertain.

"What if she says no?" He asked, almost as if Ignitus had known what he was going to say.

"Young Dragon, you will find that many of us cannot base our lives on what ifs? Love is a beautiful thing, I knew that feeling, for I've shared it with someone else" Ignitus explained as Spyro looked more confident.

"Thanks Ignitus...I needed that" he smiled as Ignitus nodded.

"Anytime, Young Dragon" he responded as Spyro walked off to continue his search for Cynder, eventually he found her, but to his displeasure, Nero had beaten him to her, but at the same time he was leaving her all by her lonesome, Spyro saw his chance and walked up to her.

"Hey Cynder" he said with a smile as Cynder returned with her own smile.

"Hello Spyro, I was just talking with Nero, we were gonna do some target practice in the dojo, wanna come?" She asked as Spyro swallowed the urge to say yes.

"Actually I came here to ask if maybe tomorrow you wanted to...hang out? It's Christmas Eve tomorrow, and I've got some activities planned out, but none of my friends wanted to do any of them, and then I thought of you" Spyro explained as Cynder's smile grew wider.

"Sure, I'd love to" she replied, and that made Spyro's world light up.

"A-Awesome, I'll prepare us for tomorrow, just you wait, it'll be a blast!" Spyro grew more excited as Cynder giggled.

"I'll be looking forward to it" she told him as Spyro bounded off, leaving Cynder by herself again.

_"Spyro sure is cute when he's happy, I just hope I've got the courage to tell him how I feel, he's been so kind to me all these years" _she thought to herself as she went to go find Nero, meanwhile Spyro felt like the luckiest Dragon alive as he kept bounding down the halls.

_"I can't believe it, she said yes, I've gotta get ready" _Spyro thought to himself as he entered his room, he made sure his gift was all set and peaked out his door, he needed to go set up his events he had planned, then he noticed Ignitus was treading down the hall, Spyro made sure to close the door as quickly as he could, he could go where he needed to via the window, and flew out, to prepare for the activity...

Cynder had just finished her practice as she was heading back to her quarters, being sure to avoid any unwanted attention, including Nero, she opened the door to her room to see a letter, she opened it, and smiled when she saw what was in it, Spyro had given her a time, place, and Cynder was certainly looking forward to it, she prepared herself for the coming event by pulling out her scarf for inspection.

_"If I know Spyro, he'll want to do some outside activities, so I find it best that I prepare myself" _she thought to herself, and curled up on her bed, she looked out her window when she heard a thump, she looked in curiosity as she looked over the balcony, and saw Spyro, she didn't say anything, but kept silent, she noticed that Spyro had tripped over something, which was probably the cause of the noise, she giggled a little as she saw that Spyro was carrying what looked like...skates?

_"What's he up to?" _Cynder wondered as Spyro went back and took out another pair, and walked them both out to a nearby frozen lake, which continued to peak her interest, as she glanced down, she saw Spyro put on the skates, and step onto the lake.

_"I don't think he understands that skates were designed for bipedal creatures" _Cynder smiled at his first staggering attempt to use the skates, but he eventually got the hang of it.

_"I'm betting this is one of the activities he has planned for us tomorrow, this'll be amusing for both of us" _she thought to herself, and that's when she noticed as Spyro got out of the skates and placed them on the ground, that she saw the Purple Dragon pull out a small wrapped box, he looked at it with a keen eye, and put it back in his bag.

_"Oh Spyro, what are you hiding?" _Cynder wondered to herself as Spyro then walked further off, out of her line of sight.

"Where's he off to now?" She muttered to herself as she figured she shouldn't ruin the entire surprise that Spyro had planned, and decided to return to her room, and resumed to curl up on her bed, awaiting tomorrow.

_The next day_

"Come on! Let's go!" Spyro playfully dragged Cynder as she giggled in response.

"Alright, Alright, slow down, purple boy!" She replied as they walked outside into the snow, Cynder was wearing her scarf, and the two were treading out to that frozen lake that Cynder had seen Spyro at yesterday.

"What exactly are we doing here?" She asked as Spyro smirked, and pulled out the skates.

"Spyro, skates are made for bipedal creatures..." Cynder informed him as Spyro shrugged.

"Trust me, you can get the hang of it" Spyro replied as he had her stand on her hind legs, and put her skates on, then he put his own on, and he gestured her to follow him onto the lake, taking her hand as she started sliding.

"Woah!" Cynder almost fell, but Spyro managed to catch her.

"Easy, easy, take it slow" he told her as she blushed with her hand being held by his, Spyro grabbed her other hand, and the two of them gradually got more used to it, with them holding hands, Cynder was able to do it well enough with Spyro, and they managed to complete a full loop around the lake.

"You know, we should become a duet if we ever competed in skating" Spyro suggested as they took off their skates.

"Yeah, I think I'll stick to having four legs, thanks" Cynder replied wittingly as Spyro chuckled.

"I definitely agree" he responded, and then gestured with his wing to have Cynder follow him.

"Come along, there's more to do" Spyro informed him as Cynder grew intrigued, she had not seen what else Spyro had planned, so she was expecting something very good, it was Spyro after all.

"Your gonna like this..." Spyro told her as Cynder looked at him with interest, it was then that Spyro ran off, leaving her confused.

_"What in the-!?" _It was then that she was hit in the cheek by a snowball.

"Snowball fight!" She could hear Spyro call out as Cynder's tail thrashed in anticipation.

"Is that a challenge? Well, I accept" she replied as she leaped behind cover just as another snowball was being thrown, ever so gently, she managed to craft a snowball almost perfectly, and she threw it at Spyro, and it managed to hit him in the face.

"Okay, I was going easy on you, but you asked for it" Spyro called out playfully as he used some of his ice element to craft more snowballs, being sure not to turn them fully into ice, and threw two of them, one of them hit the tree that Cynder was behind, and the second barely skimmed her waist.

"You'll have to try harder than that!" She mocked him as she was prepared to throw another snowball, when she was hit right in the face with one, knocking her down.

"Haha! Got you!" Spyro was at first happily celebrating, but Cynder didn't get up.

"Cynder?" He walked over, he prayed that he didn't hurt her.

"Cynder? Are you okay?" He asked, and suddenly he was pounced on by her, and sent him to the ground, with her standing on top of him, victorious.

"Okay, that was foul play" Spyro protested as Cynder smirked.

"Well, if we're being honest, you never said what was allowed and what wasn't" Cynder's point made sense as Spyro had her get off of him.

"I suppose, but still, you took advantage of me" he replied as Cynder made a mocking expression.

"Aw, did I hurt your feelings? Looks like your softness was your downfall" she said with a smug tone.

"You are evil, you know that?" He asked in a joking tone, which caused Cynder to giggle.

"Not anytime soon, so, what's next?" Cynder asked as Spyro thought about what else they were going to do, he then remembered something.

"Ah! I know, follow me, I think I have one more thing planned" Spyro answered as Cynder grew more excited.

"Well, if it's short, I won't mind getting back in those skates, just as long as I'm not alone" she smiled as Spyro looked away so he could blush, they eventually reached a hill slope.

"What's this?" Cynder asked as Spyro explained.

"Well, we're gonna be doing...some sledding" he told her as Cynder seemed a little frightened by the steepness of the hill.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" She asked another question as Spyro nodded.

"Sure, I've done it plenty of times, my sled was made for two people anyways...if you want to ride with me" he suggested as Cynder considered this, and ultimately agreed, the two Dragons stepped onto the sled, with Cynder holding onto Spyro from behind as they both started descending down the hill.

"Wooohooo!" Spyro cheered in delight as Cynder originally closed her eyes in fear, but upon opening them, found that the activity was actually pretty fun, and she cheered alongside Spyro, the two Dragons eventually reached the bottom, and the two of them were laughing in excitement.

"That was awesome!" Cynder's enthusiasm caught Spyro off guard, but he enjoyed it nonetheless, suddenly they started hearing footsteps, and turned to see Nero looking very unhappy.

"What's going on here?" He asked in a very aggressive tone, Cynder quickly let go of Spyro and stood up.

"Hey Nero, we were just hanging out, that's what friends are for, right?" She replied as Nero shoved her aside, causing Spyro to stand up very quickly, it was then that Nero looked back at Cynder.

"Excuse us, Cynder, me and Spyro need to have a little talk" he told her and had the Purple Dragon walk a ways with him, it was then that Nero grabbed him by the neck and thrusted him against the tree.

"Now you listen here, freak! I know what your trying to do with Cynder, and I'll tell you one thing, she's mine, and if you get in my way, I'll be sure to make sure you remember that experience, got it?" Nero threatened as Spyro sighed.

"Where did you get the idea that she likes you? I doubt she even likes me, and if that's the case, then she definitely doesn't deserve someone like you" Spyro retorted as Nero growled.

"And she deserves you?" He asked as Spyro shook his head.

"Far from it, she's too beautiful for either of us, now let me go" Spyro struggled, but Nero had lost his patience with him and slammed him through the tree.

"You imbecile! Cynder does love me!" Nero punched Spyro in the gut, causing him to stumble a little, but Spyro proceeded to do nothing.

"Fight me! Fight me Coward!" He sneered as he uppercut Spyro, Who still did nothing, and his nose started to bleed, eventually Nero beat Spyro to the ground, who still refused to fight.

"Why won't you fight back!?" He demanded as Spyro refused to reply, it was then that Nero turned to see Cynder punch him in the jaw.

"Get away from him!" She snarled as Nero staggered back in surprise, she helped up Spyro, and glared at Nero, and then proceeded to punch him in the gut, causing the black dragon to falter even more.

"But..." he tried to talk to her, but Cynder punched him again.

"I don't want to hear it! Leave!" Cynder retorted as Nero tried to reason, but Cynder threatened to go further with her shadow breath, causing Nero to run off, as Spyro stood up, Cynder inspected him and made sure to help heal any wounds.

"I'm sorry about that..." she trailed off as Spyro sighed.

"No, it's my fault" he replied as Cynder looked into his eyes.

"Did you mean what you said? That I was beautiful to you?" She asked as Spyro blushed.

"Yeah...it is, I...you are so elegant and beautiful, and I was really hoping to tell you sooner or later" he replied as Cynder herself blushed.

"Well...I'm sorry today didn't go entirely as you planned" she said with a bit of a disappointed tone as Spyro shrugged.

"It's fine, besides, I have one last thing planned for tonight, meet me at the roof of the temple" he instructed her as they parted ways...

"Ouch! Be careful!" Spyro winced as Cyril placed some more of his breath-made ice onto Spyro's bruises.

"Now now, young chap, this was entirely on you, if you didn't get into such a nasty fight, I might have to do less work" he replied cooly as Spyro looked away.

"Yeah well...what time is it?" He asked as Cyril looked out the window.

"Well, it's past dusk that's for sure, the moon is out, there, all done" Cyril had finished patching up Spyro.

"Now try to stay out of trouble, Young Dragon" he reminded Spyro as he nodded and left the room.

_"Now I just need to find Ignitus and ask him about something" _he entered his room for a brief moment and saw the gift he had for Cynder, and prepared to find Ignitus...

Cynder sat atop the roof of the temple in wait, wondering where the Purple Dragon was.

_"What could be keeping him?" _She wondered, it was then that she saw Spyro flying up to them with a few things in hand, two mugs, a blanket, and the wrapped gift that Cynder saw yesterday.

"There you are, for a second I thought you ghosted me" she said wittingly.

"Of course not, I'd never do that to someone as beautiful as yourself" he replied, making Cynder blush, then he handed her one of the mugs.

"I had Ignitus brew us some hot cocoa, he's really good at it, surprisingly" Spyro explained as Cynder blew on the beverage, and took a sip, immediately she was drinking more in delight.

"I assume you like it?" Spyro asked as he took a sip from his own mug, and then glanced up to see that Cynder had a little chocolate ring around her mouth, causing him to chuckle a little.

"You bet" she told him as she licked her lips, and the two sat staring at the two moons, eventually Cynder made a move and scooted closer to Spyro until she was close enough to lean her head on his shoulder, causing Spyro to blush, it was then that he put down his mug, and moved for the gift.

"That reminds me...I have something for you" he handed her the gift as she put down her own mug.

"For me? You shouldn't have..." her tone sounded genuinely surprised and delighted as she unwrapped the gift, and saw a box of some kind.

"Go on, open it" Spyro gestured as she did so, and to her surprise, inside it was iron jewelry, a Choker, two bracers, and a tail ring.

"I saw them and they just...reminded me of you" Spyro explained as Cynder took out the Choker and placed it around her neck, then she took out the bracers and put them each on her respective arms, and finally she took out the tail ring.

"Spyro...do you want to help me put this on?" She asked as he smiled.

"Sure" he said as he took the tail ring and locked it around her tail, Cynder then inspected inspected herself.

"So? Do you like it?" Spyro asked as she looked at him with a wholesome smile.

"I love them..." she whispered to him, then she glanced up and saw something that could help her repay his generosity.

"Spyro..." she muttered to him, causing him to look her in the eyes, and he was caught off guard when she kissed him on the lips, Spyro's heart had skipped so many beats he thought he was going to pass out, but he returned the kiss, when they pulled back, Spyro was left dumbstruck.

"Does this mean...?" Spyro was silenced by Cynder's paw.

"Yes, it does, and also, look above us" she had him look up, and he saw a small plant hanging from a tree.

"What is it?" He asked as Cynder grinned.

"A mistletoe" she replied as Spyro looked back down on her.

"I...I love you, Cynder, I don't want anyone but you" he told her, and Cynder leaned her forehead against his.

"I love you too, and I'd be lying if I said otherwise..." she responded and the two Dragons kissed again, once they pulled back, Spyro moved towards the Blanket he had brought up, and placed over Cynder to keep her warm as she grabbed her cocoa again.

"Let's enjoy this moment, the night's still young" he told her as he picked up his own mug, and sat beside Cynder, who leaned against his shoulder again, in response, Spyro draped his wing across her back, and the two of them sat there, watching the snow falling gracefully.

**(And done! Apologies for the shortness of this one-shot, but I wanted to do something short and sweet, now, story wise, I won't probably be posting as frequently, as on 27th, I'll be going to Orlando to hang out with my Cousins, and we're gonna go to Disney World, and you can bet that I'm gonna be going to the new Star Wars park: Galaxy's Edge, anyways, peace out, and Merry Christmas!)**


End file.
